Home Sense
Home Sense is the sixth episode of the fifth season. Tagline Once again, the communications officer complains that there has been lots of spam hails made to the ship, this time pertaining to bedding and home decoration. The spammer was not one to be trifled with, as it was an Hydran noble. Summary Act One Vox'ula complains, while looking at the viewscreen, that the Hydrans kept hailing the ship in search for home decorators, or rather, bedding. They tell the crew about the construction of a home in a cliff. They realize that what Hydrans call bed sheets included the blankets as well. The foreman of the construction project, General Fastolf, reported that there were problems related to construction materials. Ilyana prepares an away mission to negotiate the resolution of the problems of the construction site. They are in quest for plaster as well as bedding, having to negotiate a new supply of the former. Act Two Ilyana introduces Terenar as a construction materials broker and Rakelli as a supplier of Rakelli-made bedding. Lord Nagathion informs Ilyana that they are going to need several tons of plaster, even when the painters are painting on wet plaster, taking the payment cash on delivery. After that, they have the industrial replicator onboard replicate the plaster the Hydrans needed just as Ulduar takes the command for the shift. When the plaster has been completed, they were paid 100 bars of latinum for their troubles. Terenar also told them that he enjoyed Rakelli bedding and that they were commissioned 8 sets of bedding. Act Three They realized that bedding was sacred for Hydrans and they remembered that they had a large variety gods for almost everything. They realize that they could find a supply of lamps by themselves. Neleras realizes that their bedding, in the couple's quarters, were destroyed due to battle damage and five years of ill treatments. asked for her bedding to be replaced before she could step in the holodeck at Vaebn Mairex's request. Said holodeck contained a Rakelli-made holographic program, like a sitcom, with one of the protagonists contemplating about replacing the kitchen's countertops with natural stone. Act Four After musing about the countertop's radioactivity, they attempt to convince the holograms that marble is better even when more precautions are required. The holodeck participants asked about the cost of stone countertops to the holograms contained in the Rakelli-made sitcom. Neleras then asks his wife about the stone that their new home on Rator III is going to have. Ilyana also mused that the lord got his bedding at the best possible price. Nagathion hailed the ship once again, just as Rakelli began the fourth set of bedding, to place an order to the Bajoran sculptor, a vase, on top of a sculpture. Act Five Whent he holodeck program is reactivated, Brianna Reiss is a new participant in the holographic program, with the parents asking for Brianna to tutor their children in the cheating arts while their father is away shopping for a new vase and dental floss. They were ready to learn a new technique of cheating but it required an awful lot of preparation to succeed. They wanted to cheat in art but Brianna told them that only sabotage allowed them to cheat in art class. In the end, they collect their payment for their artistic troubles: 500 bars of latinum, which cover the cost of the vase, the sculpture and the bedding. External link *Home Sense on the RIS Bouteina boards Category:RIS Bouteina episodes